


I Want All of You

by Digitriangel



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Consensual Mind Control, Dom-sub, F/M, Insecurities, Roleplay, The digimon are also just kinda around but not involved in anything naughty, mind control fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitriangel/pseuds/Digitriangel
Summary: Hikari learns Takeru’s darkest fantasy, and does her best to accept it.  She wasn’t expecting to like it so much though.  Takari lemons, eventual consensual mind control.
Relationships: Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	I Want All of You

Hello, I am back, with a thing in 3 parts.

** Content warning: rolyplay, dom/sub. **

* * *

“Feet?” 

The word escaped Hikari before she’d intended it to, a blush formed in embarrassment as she gaped at the redhead siting across from her.

“Yeah, it was new to me too.” Sora returned “But it seems to be what he likes.”

Hikari was unsure if it was normal to speak of such things at girl’s night, but Mimi and Miyako were over-sharers, and it seemed even Sora was willing to delve into the details regarding her new boyfriend.

“I’m not surprised.” Mimi said “It’s a relief honestly, stable job, well connected, charming, ridiculous bod. It was either this or some bodies in his cellar.”

“Mimi!” Sora admonished “It’s not that odd to be single at twenty-eight.”

The revelation still echoed in Hikari’s head, “But feet? How does that even work?”

Sora only blushed more, leaving a pair of mischievous enchantresses to fill the gaps. Sliding one shoe off, Mimi put her foot lightly on top of it to explain. “Just have him lie down on his back, and rub his cock between your foot and his stomach like so.” She moved her foot up and down the discarded footwear, with enough force to see the shoe distorting, but not enough to move it along the ground.

“Or” Miyako piped up, raising her knees to her chest. “Stick it between your feet like this,” she placed the soles of her feet together, “And stroke it up and down like a fingerless handjob.”

“Stop, stop, it’s nothing like that yet.” Sora protested, “He just, sucked on my toes a bit before we went further, nothing more.”

“’Yet’ being operative.” Miyako teased “If you want to keep this guy around, better start practicing now.”

“But feet?” Hikari repeated “Do guys really like that sort of thing?”

“Well not most guys.” Mimi clarified, “Foot-fetishes aren’t the most common thing, but every boy has that one kink that gets their motor running like nothing else. Most girls too.” she added with a wink.

Hikari spared a glance at the posh princess before turning back to Sora. Mimi and Miyako were deviant, Hikari wasn’t going to blindly trust their answers when it came to this kind of thing. She needed a sensible opinion.

The redhead mistook Hikari’s unasked question for a completely different one. “Taichi always did like it when I wore his old sports uniforms. And Yamato went crazy when I took control.”

The woodwork of the table suddenly seemed fascinating; such information on her brother was the last thing she wanted to hear right now.

“Oh don’t act so innocent.” Mimi cut in. “I bet you and Takeru get up to stuff that would make all of us blush, you know what they say about the quiet ones.”

A wave of shock flowed through her body at the accusation. Hikari couldn’t even picture herself doing something like, like _that_ , and Mimi thought she and Takeru got up to something even worse? It’s true she hadn’t been entirely forthcoming about her relationship, but that was for more sensible reasons.

“Yeah.” Miyako joined in, “Takeru couldn’t hold a girl for two months, but you’ve been going strong for what almost a full year now? What kind of depraved things do you do to keep his attention for so long?” She lent in closer “Does it involve a whip?”

“I bet there’s cosplay.” Mimi added “Takeru loved seeing me and Meimei in those cheerleader outfits.”

“Mimi! Miyako! Stop that!” Sora scolded “if Hikari doesn’t want to tell us what happens in the privacy of her own bedroom, that’s her business.”

It had been said in good faith, but stung harder than either of the pair’s pestering questions. Mimi and Miyako being sexually adventurous to the edge of sluttiness she could handle. But even Sora thought her sex life was so vanilla that the redhead instead believed it was all a lie.

* * *

The conversation stuck with Hikari for many days after they’d all gone home. Was her sex life really that dull? 

Her relationship with Takeru hadn’t started on the firmest foundation. There was no confession letter, their friends didn’t set them up, she never woke up and saw him in a new light. 

Knowing Takeru, most of their friends assumed he’d confessed with some grandiose gesture. A barbershop quartet coming out a rented limo whisking her down to her favorite four-star restaurant was the popular theory.

In truth, they went from best friends through middle school and high school, to roommates in college. While sharing the apartment, they became frequently-drunken-hookups. (The connection between drinking and hooking up admittedly led to an uptick in her wine consumption.) Then, after once waking up together for the third time in a row, Takeru half-jokingly suggested it would be healthier if they skipped the wine and just dated like everyone else.

Hikari still sometimes joked that she only said yes because the hangovers got too bad. But all in all, it was not a story to tell their grandkids. 

Or their friends, whom were all happily in the dark about just how the roommates became lovers.

Once their relationship became routine, it went along swimmingly. They had already proved they could live together, they were already good friends, and many of their ‘just the two of them’ hangout sessions weren’t that different from dates. All that really changed was the appearance of a guest bedroom and a significant reduction in hangovers.

Their sex had become more routine, but Hikari found some solace in that as well. They tended to have sex twice a week; Wednesday was the designated date night, and fun times followed into the night, and Saturday night came nicely between the slew of Hikari’s assignments due Friday nights and Monday mornings, while serving as much needed stress relief.

Sex came sporadically outside those two days, most often instigated when they were watching a movie and Takeru decided some petting under the blanket was more entertaining than whatever flic they had picked for the night.

The sex itself was overwhelming missionary, but occasionally Hikari topped. Oral, beyond foreplay, was likely around once a month. Performed when one partner didn’t feel up to full sex, but also didn’t want to disappoint.

Reviewing the facts in her head, Hikari had to admit it sounded boring, but she was okay with boring. And more to the point, she assumed it was normal; that the oversexed life portrayed in the media was unrealistic, and Mimi and Miyako were even more unrealistic outliers. But now she had confirmation from a perfectly normal individual that she fell on the tepid side of lukewarm.

Hikari didn’t mind being abnormal. How could she? One of her best friends was a talking cat and they teamed up to save the world from disaster every few years or so. Hell, she met her boyfriend during a city wide cross-dimensional invasion that involved vampires and angels. She was sure Takeru could handle being abnormal too.

And he’d never once pressured her for sex, even when they’d both been black out drunk (The Digimon being around helped verify this, even if they never stuck around for the naughty bits). Nor did he ask for anything exotic, and he was more than happy to show how much he enjoyed their times together.

And yet, something about the idea unnerved Hikari.

Miyako and Mimi had a point. While Hikari had never pressed Takeru for details regarding his relationships before her, all signs pointed to him being more adventurous. And if even Sora was certain every boy had their own ‘Kink’, Hikari had no doubt it was true. Had Takeru not found his yet? Or was there something preventing him from bringing it up?

Was something wrong with her?

“Is something wrong?”

Hikari looked up to find the object of her thoughts staring back at her. “You’ve barely eaten all day.” He explained “That only happens when something big is on your mind.”

He caught her, and well, she had nothing to lose, right? “Do you think I’m boring?”

Takeru quirked an eyebrow at her “Hikari I think you are wonderful and exciting and love hanging out with you. If I didn’t, we wouldn’t spend so much time together.”

A smile unconsciously formed on her face, but she shook her head, “I mean, is there anything you’d like us to try,” her voice level dropped a few decibels “in bed.”

“Oh? Did the girls have suggestions?” Takeru shot her a bewitching grin, “Something that sparked your interest?”

It should not have been a revelation, even Hikari knew their relationship was nowhere near hardcore, and it stood to reason Takeru was equally aware that there were things they had not tried. He’d had a handful of girlfriends and hookups before her, she knew he was far from innocent.

Had he been pining for more this whole time, too afraid to ask in case he pressured her into something she was not ready for? Had he been holding back for her sake? Had she been blind to his yearning?

A pair of warm arms enveloped her, bringing her into the familiar safety of Takeru’s chest. Despite his soothing embrace he was shaking, as was the rest of the room. 

“Hikari it’s okay,” he whispered into her trembling ear. “I’m here, nothing bad is going to happen, you don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to.”

She took a deep breath, the scent of her lover driving her anxiety away. She soaked him in for a few more moments, even when her personal earthquake had ceased.

“We were talking, about guys and” she paused, trying to find the correct phrase, “I know Miyako and Mimi aren’t really normal when it comes to this kind of thing, but even Sora agreed and it made me think, maybe I wasn’t good enough or were doing something wrong or-”

Takeru cut her off with a kiss, letting his tongue reinforce the message, “You are perfect.” He whispered when they finally broke apart. Hikari leaned her head against her chest, listening to the soothing rhythm of his heartbeat. 

“So there’s nothing? No fantasy you secretly want me to do? Nothing devious you want to do to me?”

“Of course not.” He said. The gentle pounding in her ear began to increase.

If she had been more anxious, she might have missed it. If she had been less, she would have let it pass. But she was in the unfortunate medium, and so she broke away from her boyfriend’s chest, and fixated her gaze upon his eyes.

A moment passed, then another, as Takeru’s confidence began to thin. “Hi-Hikari?” he asked. The stutter in his voice answered her questions in abstract if not in detail. She wriggled once, twice. On the third time he released her, although they both knew he could keep her pinned longer if he so wished.

“It’s not like that.” He protested but she shook off his words. She wasn’t even sure what she thought it was, let alone what he thought she thought it was. 

She rushed toward the sanctuary of the bathroom, the only room in their shared apartment where she could lock herself away from him, and promptly did so. The privacy was the only draw to this room, the toilet, not more than a secret chair; the mirror, a window to inform her of the mess staring back at her. 

The door shook slightly from the weight of a body on the other side, although the door handle did not jiggle.

Hikari was comfortable in her own company, and Takeru could easily fixate on some new book or series, so in the past many a pleasant silence had passed between the pair. This silence had none of the warmth, leaving only a frost broken by intermittent sniffles that may well have originated from either side of the door.

The fragile fortress offered little respite; her thoughts refused to rally. Instead they scurried from buttress to buttress, the din of fluctuating emotions traveling in their wake. The only constant was a pain in her chest, although Hikari would not be able to vocalize the why.

She settled on only the scratches of the ramparts, as if they could explain the fires within. “You lied to me.” 

There was a pause, her accusation spoken low enough, and after a long enough break she was uncertain if it was received. But the reply came readily. “I’m sorry.”

She took a deep breath. “Didn’t we say we could trust each other with anything?”

His response was quicker this time, almost automatic. “I trust you with my life.”

She wanted to scorn him, to question whether that was a lie. Except she knew better. Takeru had trusted her with his life multiple times, and she had repaid him in kind. And, if tomorrow they found themselves whisked away to another world again, then she would trust him just as readily.

“Then why can’t you trust me with this?”

There was no reply. Instead she was left with any more questions and emotions than she knew how to process. It wasn’t until tears begun running down her face that the response came like magic, attempting to stem the tide.

“It’s not your fault, it’s mine.” He took a deep breath. “I’m a horrible person.”

His admission brought a further wave of shame. “Ta-takeru you’re, you are n-not-” She stuttered

“I am, I made the most wonderful girl in the world cry.” She couldn’t help but force a weak smile at that, although the tears still came. “I don’t want to lie to you Hikari. I wish I never had to lie to you, but I can’t help being terrible.”

“You can tell me anything.” She said “You know you can.”

He paused for a bit. “Can you promise me something?” he said not waiting for a response “Promise me you won’t open this door. I don’t think I can bare to face you right now. If you promise, I’ll do my best to tell you.”

Why did he not want to see her reaction? Was he too afraid of the pain he might cause her? The look of disgust she might inadvertently send his way?

Or was it because there was something wrong with her? Was she too fat? Her breasts too small? Or was the problem with her gender in total? Did Takeru prefer to play for the other team?

Doubts and anxieties welled up inside her, urging her to turn back to the safety of ignorance, but she refused their promise of false peace. The box had already been opened, even if she had not yet seen all the contents, it could not be closed.

She tried to make her words more confident than the lips that spoke them. “I promise.”

For a while, there was naught but the sound of Takeru’s breathing behind the door, providing an eye of comfort in the hurricane of what was the closest thing their young relationship had experienced to a real fight. But like all such calms, it had to pass, and the anticipation of the rest of the storm was beginning to grow stronger than the peace it provided.

When the words came, they were not a cacophony of wind, nor a torrent of rain, but two droplets, easily missed, if one was not looking for them.

“Mind control.” Takeru said simply.

That… was not something Hikari had even fathomed. If she had been asked a list of fetishes this morning, it would not have made said list even if the questioner had given her hints. Perhaps she really was naïve in all this.

Processing this at the best of times would have required more explanation, but amongst this tempest of emotions she did not know where to begin.

“Mind control.” She parroted, perhaps hoping that he would correct her, replace the foreign words with something safer, more familiar.

He rightly surmised her confusion. “I want to be able to open that pretty little head of yours and fill it with thoughts of me. I want to be able to make you wet with a snap of my fingers, and drown you in pleasure with nothing but a word. I want to make you want to do things so dirty it would make Miyako blush, and have you do them as if they were the most innocent things in the world. I want to fill your mind with thoughts of love and devotion to me so that I never have to worry about you leaving me behind.”

His voice had sped up in the end, and there was a spark of something Hikari did not recognize. She was unsure if she liked it.

“I’m sorry.” He muttered.

“It’s not that bad Takeru.”

“It is.” He shot. “What kind of boyfriend, what kind of _human being_ wants to do these things? To rape you in a way you couldn’t even register? You should hate me.”

It was true that Hikari had not quite processed all the implications of her boyfriend’s words, but she didn’t need to. He was hurting, and he wanted help, reassurance. Even if he claimed to be seeking the opposite.

She knelt by the door and unlocked it, catching the blond as he tumbled backwards into her arms. “It’s okay Takeru, we both know you couldn’t do it anyway.”

“I could.” He insisted pulling against her grip. “Probably. I mean, we’ve seen it happen, Vamdemon controlled half of Odaiba, the Kaiser controlled countless Digimon. I’m one of the handful of people who knows firsthand how disgusting this can be. And yet, if I looked hard enough, there’s no telling what I might do, hell even Devimon.” He stopped. His sentence, his struggle, all of it dying at the realization, “Even Devimon.”

“It doesn’t matter about any of that.” Hikari said into his ear, “We both know you couldn’t. When it comes down to it, you’d do the right thing, because you are you, and you know what it would mean. We all have evil thoughts; it’s how we act on them that counts. And I trust you takeru, we both know what decision you’d make.”

There were no words after that, Takeru merely sank into her, and she cradled her lover as he wept, allowing him to release all of his fear, all of his doubts out of his weary body.

* * *

By some form of mutual unspoken agreement, neither of them approached the subject again. Shame and embarrassment kept Takeru from pursuing the topic, and Hikari had no idea of where to even begin.

And so, with a frightening lack of grandeur, the next week played out as normal. Normal college, normal relationship, normal sex.

It was enjoyable sex, but normal all the same. Not too long ago Hikari would have been fine with that, but now a question lingered. It was a concession she had gained without asking for; a sacrifice in her honour without her approval.

She needed to decide for herself if the offer was favourable, and then accept it or reject it on her own terms.

Hikari’s knowledge of the sexual realm was not much deeper that what could be gleaned from sexual education classes in public school. Taichi’s conquests, if he’d indeed had any while living at home, had not happened in their apartment. Her usage of pornography was strictly instructive; her mind provided more than sufficient material for her fantasies. And while Mimi and Miyako were far from shy in sharing their sexual exploits, that didn’t mean Hikari absorbed or trusted their lessons.

Asking those two for help was out of the question. Takeru had been so hurt, so vulnerable when he’d finally given in and admitted his fetish to her, that she couldn’t bring herself to betray his trust by confiding his secret in others.

With safer options ruled out, only the seedy and often self-serving corners of the internet remained. Hikari was hesitant at first, if by some means this got out, that she had been searching for such degrading and devious pornography, then she feared for her future career as a school teacher.

In her low-tech literacy, she hoped incognito mode would shield her from future scrutiny as she dove herself headfirst into the tempest. 

It did not take her long to realize just why Takeru had been so hesitant to tell her.

The most moderate of the lot used trickery and manipulation to gain relationships that might have been cute if not for their nefarious implications. The worst involved brutal acts that Hikari doubted even the intended audience could segregate from rape, and destroying entire persons and personalities over perceived slights.

Only morbid fascination kept her from closing the browser. Were these things Takeru liked? Had he imagined doing some of it to her? Which things? All of them?

The sound of her name made her jump. Her computer dislodged from its secure perch on her knees, dropping on to the bed for a light bounce before continuing its trek to the floor, where it landed with an undignified clatter. Hikari was scared that it might bring even more unwanted visitors, but found relief in the knowledge that Takeru would still be out of the apartment.

“Oh, Tailmon, I didn’t see you there.”

The Digimon raised one eyebrow, as if on cue a second thud came from the laptop. The last bit of momentum in the computer gave out, allowing gravity to shift it into a more stable position. 

“I see.” The feline replied “Is there any particular reason for you to be this tense?”

While Tailmon was at least a safe ear to rant to, Digimon did not have any need for sexual reproduction and didn’t understand such relationships. An explanation was often more trouble than it was worth. 

“It’s a human thing” Hikari said quickly, hoping the moment would pass.

“The normal human thing?” Tailmon asked again, “It hasn’t gotten you this worked up in months.” Her tail swished back and forth, “Does this have anything to do with why you two were crying in the bathroom doorway last week?”

Hikari couldn’t bring herself to speak, a slight nod the most she could muster.

“Oh, that’s fine then.” Tailmon said, turning her head to look out the window

Hikari blinked at the blasé response. She knew she couldn’t explain exactly what was going on to Tailmon and retain all meaning, but the sheer calmness of her partner shocked her.

“Fine?”

“Hikari, do you still love and trust Takeru?” 

The answer didn’t come as readily as it may have in the past. Did she still love Takeru, despite what she had seen in the last few hours? Could she bring herself to trust a man that possibly wanted to do that to her?

“Yes.” 

Unequivocally, Takeru was Takeru. She’d said it to him herself: no matter what fantasies he may have had, when it came down to it, she could trust him with her everything, and he would reward that trust gallantly.

“And does Takeru still love and trust you?” Tailmon continued.

“He does.” This answer was more immediate. She never doubted his love for her, and he entrusted her with his darkest secret, despite a very real fear it may scare her away.

“Then as long as you two continue to love and trust each other I know it will be fine.” Tailmon said, her eyes now busy following a squirrel on the nearby tree. “You just need to figure out how to get whatever this is out of your system.”

Hikari jumped up from the bed an enveloped her partner in a hug. “Tailmon you’re a genius.”

* * *

It didn’t take Takeru long to figure out she was up to something. Hikari rarely initiated their sexual encounters, and this was not one of their ‘normal days’. She also preferred the bed room, often insisting (okay, politely suggesting) they move there if he started elsewhere. 

Today however, a very eager Hikari attacked Takeru on the couch, peppering him into submission beneath her with fiery kisses. Her hands found their way beneath his shirt, pooling the fabric as she traced the familiar muscles of his chest.

“What’s gotten into you?” Takeru asked playfully when she let his mouth free, “I think I like it.”

Hikari pulled back, to full height, straddling the blond. She’d come this far, and only needed to stick the landing. Reaching into her bra she pulled out the butterfly-ended neckless she’d stashed away there and let it hang from her finger. “I thought we might try something different today.”

Takeru froze, unwilling to voice a response, but Hikari could still feel the pressure of his erection between her thighs. 

“Don’t worry, it’s cheap plastic. 100% guaranteed no side effects.” She said, hoping she sounded more confident that she felt. Not that she doubted the plastic was un-magical, but the last time she and her boyfriend had talked about this he’d collapsed into a puddle of tears, which wasn’t exactly good foreplay.

“Hikari.” Takeru said slowly, “Do you understand what you are asking.”

Did she? “Not entirely, no. But I trust you.” She said simply “And a little roleplay never hurt anybody.”

“I-I” she silenced him with a kiss. 

“Takeru, I’m not going to let you off that easy. If this goes horrible, then we won’t do it again, promise. But we need to do it once, at the very least we can try to get it out of your system.”

Takeru still didn’t look confident, but he didn’t protest. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer

“Rules.” He blurted suddenly, we need rules, and a safe-word.

“Rules,” Hikari repeated, trying to think back to what she had seen, what the worst of it could be with just roleplay. “Nothing outside this room. Nothing permanent, no pictures or videos. That’s it.”

“That’s it?” he asked incredulously, before shaking his head. “It’s not. But I think I have a few ideas we can do safely.”

“I mean it Takeru, this is for you, don’t hold anything back.”

Takeru shot a knowing glance at her, “So I could make you swallow? After we have anal?” Hikari’s grimace was enough answer. Swallowing might be something she could bare, for him. Anal was not something she found appealing ever, and the thought of putting his dick in her mouth after it had been in anyone’s butt made her wretch.

“A safe-word.” Takeru continued, “Just to be sure. Something that wouldn’t be said by accident…Zudomon”

“Zudomon?” she asked back. The absurdity of the choice breaking the tension that had been welling up inside her.

“Hey, when was the last time you thought of him during sex? It’s a good choice.”

He moved them suddenly, so he was on top. “And Hikari, I mean this one. If you feel uncomfortable or want to stop for any reason, just say the word. This won’t be any good to either of us if you don’t enjoy it.”

* * *

“Watch the neckless” Takeru instructed, letting it dangle off his hand, “Watch it swing back and forth, back…and forth.”

Hikari did as she was bid, eyes following the swaying plastic as she allowed her boyfriend to talk her through the process.

“Back…and forth. Back….and forth. Focus on it swaying, isn’t it so relaxing? So relaxing that you don’t want to do anything other than watch it sway.”

He took a deep breath “And you don’t have to do anything but watch it sway. Back …and forth. Don’t worry about anything but the neckless, the neckless and my voice. 

“Just relax and let my voice do the thinking for you, while you focus on watching the neckless sway. Back…. and forth. Just like that, no need to trouble yourself with anything but the neckless.

“But your eyes are getting heavy, aren’t they? You can feel your eyelids begin to droop with every swing. It’s so hard to follow the neckless, so hard to keep them open, and you don’t want to do hard, you just want to relax and listen to my voice.

“Your eyelids are drooping lower and lower, every passing swing. Soon you won’t be able to hold them open anymore. Instead you will only be able to listen to my voice, lower and lower, until they are completely closed.” She closed her eyes as she was bid, her last vision a blurry blond staring hungerly at her.

“That’s so good Hikari. Now you don’t have to worry about anything but relaxing and my voice.” There was a pause, and when Takeru resumed speaking, he did so directly into her ear, his breath tickling her skin as he continued in a husky whisper.

“That’s right, nothing but relaxing, you don’t even have to think. Because thinking is work, and you don’t want to work, you just want to relax. And since you’ve been listening to my voice, you’ve gotten to relax, haven’t you? So just relax and let my voice do the thinking for you. That’s a good idea isn’t it? Of course, it is, because I said so, and I do the thinking for you now.”

Hikari had to suppress a shudder, but not for the reason she expected. She knew her boyfriend was saying some objectively terrible things, showing the darkness he longed to keep hidden from her. 

But having the voice she’d trusted so much, that held her close and reassured her so often, whisper such nefarious desires so voraciously into her ear, she couldn’t help but feel a little excited.

One eye cracked open, just to prove to herself that her body was under her own control.

“Okay Hikari, I’m going to speak directly to your very self now, my words will etch themselves into your brain.” His breath hitched. “And as I do, my hands are going to roam across your body. This is a good thing, you want this, ok?”

He didn’t actually wait for an answer, hands slipping under her shirt to trace her navel directly. To her surprise they did not move upward, towards her breast, but instead were content to stay on her stomach, lower back, inner thigh. Anywhere that allowed Takeru the joy of skin contact without giving her too much of the goods.

“Hikari, from now on, whenever I give you a compliment, you will be overcome with the desire to give me a deep, passionate kiss, to make sure I understand how much you appreciate me. Understand? Whenever I compliment you, you will give me a deep, passionate kiss.”

To emphasize his point, he moved his right hand to her face, tracing the outline of her lips with his index finger.

“Also, whenever we are alone and I tell you it’s ‘Fun time’ you will happily strip yourself nude for me, in the sluttiest way you can imagine.” A hand played at the edges of her bra.

“When I call you ‘My doll’ you will freeze in place, and let me pose you as I wish, until I release you.” His hands went to her hands, grabbing the back of them and forcing her palms to her breasts before releasing.

“And finally, when I call you my ‘Corrupted light’ you will return to his state, and let me do your thinking for you.”

Hikari gave a light nod, trying to memorize all the commands. Hopefully he wouldn’t be too subtle in using the keywords. Although none of the actions were strictly speaking objectionable so far: she liked to kiss him, he’d seen her naked a hundred times (although normally he stripped her), and she was already playing along with this. 

“One last thing.” Takeru added, moving away from her. “When I end this trance, you will not notice anything different than normal, no matter how odd you or I are acting.”

That command seemed odd to her, and given takeru had already described one as ‘finally’ before, it seemed to be a last-minute addition on his part too. What was he planning?

“When I snap my fingers you will awaken from your trance, retaining your commands, but not remembering them.”

The statement was followed immediately by the sound of snapping fingers, and Hikari let her eyes flutter open. The sight of her boyfriend rushed to greet her, his smile was hesitant, but his eyes radiated confidence. 

He was also naked, completely naked, her eyes quickly verified. As she glanced down his body, she noted his erection, now standing proudly on display, somehow looked bigger and harder than ever before. Did he enjoy this that much?

She forced herself to look back at his eyes: she was supposed to act like nothing was amiss, and she didn’t doubt her boyfriend’s nude state was part of that deal, even if she was unable to hid the pink tinting her cheeks.

What exactly was the normal thing to say coming out of a trance you weren’t supposed to remember being in?

“Uh, hi?” she ventured, sounding about as confident as she felt.

Takeru’s smile grew bolder as he looked back at her. “Hello Hikari, you are looking quite beautiful today.”

A compliment, she knew what to do there. She swiftly closed the distance between them, pushing her lips against his and welcoming his tongue into her mouth.

After a few seconds, she broke off. She wasn’t sure if it was too short, but Takeru didn’t look disappointed, instead he was nothing but playful.

“What was that for?” The devil asked, as if he didn’t know. Should she be scared he could lie to her so directly?

“I just,” she paused, trying to remember his words, “wanted to make sure you knew how much I like you.”

A smirk greeted his answer. “It’s always nice to hear a pretty girl likes you.”

She pushed herself against him again, capturing his lips once more. This time his hands were bolder, going to her back and crushing her against him.

“You must really like me.” Takeru said as they paused. 

“Maybe I should stop.” She teased “Wouldn’t want you getting a swelled head.”

“I don’t think you can stop.” Takeru quipped, “Clearly you like me too much.”

An idea popped into her head, based on some of the things she’d seen ‘researching’. But should she be taking initiative or let him lead? This was for Takeru wasn’t it? Shouldn’t she stick to his scenario?

With a deep breath, she decided to go for it. “Yeah, that’s what I mean,” she pulled away. “No more of this until you smarten up.”

“None at all?” he returned.

“Nope, you’re in the doghouse until further notice.” She turned away, showing him her back.

“Then I guess I’m a dog, but at least I’d be a dog with such a wonderful owner like you.”

She turned around instantly, throwing herself back into his arms. Their bodies pushed together as they shared their deepest kiss yet. A throbbing pushing against her stomach alerted her to just how much Takeru enjoyed her improv as he basked in her embrace.

She could do this. This was easy, this was fun. All she had to do was pretend not to want it one second, then be eagerly doing it the next. Okay, that sounded worse once she sorted it out, but at the core it was easy and fun, and so long as it kept being easy and fun they wouldn’t have a problem.

As Hikari was too distracted by her victory, Takeru was the one who broke the kiss this time. “Well, since you like me so much, how about we take this further? I’d love to see you strip right now.”

Hikari gave a small nod, she did appreciate how he was leading her, it meant she knew what word to look for next, as well as how to react to fire him up.

“Here? Now?” she feigned shock. “Shouldn’t we at least get to the bedroom first?”

“Nah, I think it’d look hotter here.” He responded. “I see you naked in the bedroom all the time, but rarely do I get to see you naked outside of it.”

“I’m not just going to strip in the open like this.” She said, voice carrying not one trace of fire. “It’s way to embarrassing.”

“Please Hikari?” Takeru asked “I think it would be a ‘fun time’.” He pushed the emphasis for her, and she made sure to do the philosophical one-eighty.

“Well, it could be fun.” She admitted as her hands began to work on unbuttoning her blouse. “You just sit back, relax and enjoy the show.”

He did as she instructed, sitting down on a nearby chair. His right hand had already made its way to his dick, slowly pleasuring himself in anticipation.

Despite her words, Hikari still felt nerves getting the better of her. She’d stripped with Takeru before, quickly and sometimes drunkenly discarding clothes together. And Takeru had stripped her before, prying her clothes off one by one with many added caresses and temptation in between. This would be the first time she stripped specifically for Takeru, in their living room of all places, and the thought both scared and existed her.

After her blouse was unbuttoned, she quickly shrugged it off. No sooner had the garment dropped to the floor than she began mentally berating herself. Slutty, she was supposed to act slutty.

A quick plan formed, and she made sure to unzip her skirt just a little bit. She raised her hands over her head, and swung her hips from side to side. Every action caused her skirt to fall bit by bit, slowly revealing herself until friction could no longer hold against gravity and her skirt dropped completely.

Takeru seemed to like that.

Smiling at his reaction she walked up to the chair where he was standing, leaning down to hover over him. Their eyes met briefly, and she saw something reflected in his blue orbs. A surety of confidence she wasn’t sure she’d ever truly seen from her boyfriend before. Somehow, it made his face look even more handsome.

“I’m not dressed like this so you can look at my eyes” she admonished, trying to keep her character. He obliged her, eyes dropping from her face to the direct line of her cleavage. 

As a reward, she dropped her bra, letting him ogle her tits as her underwear fell onto his knees. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw his hand speed up. She couldn’t blame him, with her nipples on full display she could no longer hide how turned on she was either.

A light chuckle escaped her lips as she turned away, still bent over. Her backside was right in front of his face, and he’d be unable to avoid gazing at it. She hooked her fingers into her waistband and began to slowly drop it, revealing her butt to her boyfriend.

When her panties hit the floor, she stepped forward and turned. This was it, she was naked, out in the open like this.

Not that anyone but the two of them were in the apartment, but the living room had no privacy from either the hall or the kitchen. She was exposed and that made her heart beat harder. This was so risky, so embarrassing, and yet, that made her even more excited.

“You were right.” She said, trying to keep in character, “That was fun.”

“I enjoyed it too.” Takeru said, removing his hand from his genitals. “You look so lewd like that.”

Hikari demurred, shoulders pushing inward as she stared at a spot on the floor. A pause came between them, she was unsure how to react, or what to do next.

Within seconds takeru was standing in front of her. His proximity set off a reaction in her head. Had that been a compliment? Had he been waiting for her to react? Before she could act on this new estimation Takeru began speaking again.

“You’ve been so lovely Hikari, undressing for me. I think it’s time I really treat you like my doll.”

‘Doll.’ that was a keyword. Which one was it again?

She felt Takeru’s hands on her shoulders, pushing her to her knees. There hadn’t been anything about giving him oral so that couldn’t be it, even as her head stood inches from his erect cock. He grabbed her hands and began to move them upward.

Posing! She was to let him arrange her body as he liked, as if she were no more than a doll. Hopefully he didn’t do anything to weird to her in the meantime. But then, wasn’t that the point?

Once Takeru had moved her hands in front of her and determined it sufficiently safe, he pushed on her back, causing Hikari to fall forward onto her hands and knees. He wasn’t content to stop there, keeping one hand under her hips to elevate them, he pushed down on her back, until the tips of her bare nipples brushed against the floor.

“So hot.” Takeru said, getting behind her again. She could feel his hand beginning to rub and caress her backside. “I wish I could take a picture to savor this.”

Oh god. In this position her wet slit was most certainly on display, and she was practically begging to be used. Was he going to take her here and now? In their exposed living room, in such a lewd position? The thought was so embarrassing, so degrading.

So hot.

She had to suppress a jump as she felt something warm and wet push against her entrance. Takeru’s tongue began diligently working away at her folds. Thumbs shot to either side of her sex, spreading it wider for her lover to lap her nectar directly. Shivers ran up her spine as Takeru gave her lower mouth a most intimate kiss.

She wanted to cry out, to protest. Her readiness should be obvious by now, and this wasn’t for her anyway. Why was Takeru continuing with the foreplay when he could just take her?

But the blond showed no signs of pulling back, instead he moved his tongue down to her clit. Her entire body began to shake at the sensation. Her hands balled into fists as she failed to strangle her moans. This new stimulation served to only encourage Takeru, pushing his already enthusiastic oral to new heights.

Somehow, being eaten out like this was even more dirty, even more embarrassing than being taken in it. And yet it’s depravity and humiliation only served to push Hikari closer to the edge, for reasons she didn’t care to unpack.

Orgasm overtook her like a racecar overtaking an old man with a cane taking a leisurely stroll. Her arms gave out under her, forcing her face onto the floor, but she didn’t care. She wasn’t sure if it was the collision or the pleasure that caused her sight to fail temporarily. Honestly, she didn’t think she wanted to know.

Aftershocks continued to echo though her body as Takeru looked down on her. “Did you enjoy that Hikari?” he teased, “You can move again, by the way.”

She still had trouble gathering her thoughts in her post-orgasmic state, and only just realized she hadn’t been playing along. “I, uh- sorry.”

“You look good like that.” Takeru said “My little corrupted light.”

His emphasis suggested it was a keyword, but Hikari couldn’t remember which. Her eyes went wide and she looked about, still naked on their living room floor, hoping for something that would jog her memory.

“Trance.” Takeru said helpfully, and she closed her eyes.

“That’s it, relax, breath in, and out, relax, relax.” She did as she was bid, accepting the reprieve thankfully. Although even the ‘trance’ caused a bit of tension. She’d already made a mess of one set of orders; did he want to add more? Or course he did, he hadn’t even finished yet.

Takeru’s hands were on her, pulling her to her feet. “Remember Hikari, when you are like this, I am speaking directly to your mind, to your true self.” She nodded slightly as he continued. “And so you will answer me honestly.” 

He was so much better at this than she was, able to find a way to communicate to her normal self without even breaking character. He deserved someone much better at this than her.

“Hikari how do you feel? Are you okay to continue?”

A small voice escaped her. “I can continue, but.”

“But?” he pressed

“I’m pretty bad at all this. I can’t keep it straight. Doesn’t that make it worse for you? Don’t you want someone better?”

His hands went to her shoulders, his lips pressed against hers “You are amazing, this is already better than I could have ever hoped.”

It was sweet of him to say, but somehow Hikari couldn’t trust the words.

“If you can keep going a little longer, then I think we’ll do one last thing, to wrap this up.” Takeru declared, “I am going to fuck you,” fuck, not ‘make love’, or pleasure, or any of the candied terms her lover often used to describe it, “and when I fuck you, I am going to cum inside, ok?”

She nodded, she was on the pill and it wasn’t that odd for him to finish inside. She liked how it felt anyway, even if the mess could get annoying.

“That’s good.” Takeru said. “When I wake you from this trance, you will walk over to the chair, and sit with your legs and pussy spread and let me fuck you. Then, when I finish inside, it will flip a switch in your brain, and you will be filled with love and devotion for me. You will allow yourself to be mine, no matter what.” 

He took another deep breath. “This time, when you awaken you will be aware of your commands, but will not resist them. Instead you will happily let me claim you: body, mind, and soul. Awake!”

Hikari opened her eyes. She took a few seconds to orient herself, still naked in the middle of her living room, then slowly walked towards the chair. She sat down and spread her legs, both hands going to her sex so she could show it to him in it’s entirety.

Her face was beet red. In the moment of actually doing this, it felt far more, embarrassing than the image Takeru had conjured before. She couldn’t believe she was doing this; she couldn’t believe what she was about to say, even as she formulated the words.

“Well? Aren’t you going to take what’s rightfully yours?”

Takeru was upon her in an instant. Lips on hers, hands exploring her body. And then, as soon as he’d verified that she was still ready, she felt him penetrate her. He showed no mercy as he continued to pound into her. He sucked on her neck, no doubt leaving a mark in his attempt to claim her.

They’d had hard and fast sex once before, but it was never this raw, this primal. Throughout their play she’d been a bundle of nerves and hormones, but Takeru had always been composed. He had lorded his control over her, teasing and tormenting at every opportunity. 

But now he’d lost his self-control, indulging himself without a care for anything else. The intensity of his passion was like a hurricane, and Hikari found herself like a feather, forced to go along wherever he chose to take her.

Despite having orgasmed so shortly before, Hikari felt her release well up once again before the passion of her partner. Takeru continued to piston into her sex, every thrust causing her motor to run hotter and hotter. Before long she felt the fires of bliss over take her, crying his name as she squeezed and clamped upon him.

Her pleasure only seemed to drive takeru even harder, more selfishly. A few minutes late he found his release in her; grunting as she felt his seed shoot into her garden.

One hand reached over her shoulder and grabbed the top of her chair, bracing himself over her as he recovered from his feral high. A few seconds later he pulled out, flushed and embarrassed for the first time since he’d slipped into character.

Hikari looked at his recovering form for a second. Their game wasn’t quite done yet, at least he had not ended it. “That was amazing, Master.” The former was accurate, the latter ad libbed. “Would you like to use me again?”

Takeru’s head snapped back. “What!?”

“It doesn’t have to be now, just let me know if there’s anything you want me to do, anything at all, and I’ll do it. Because I love you, Master.”

“Zudomon” Takeru said as he swallowed, and Hikari felt her body instinctively relax. “That was really amazing Hikari.” Takeru said “But your acting at the end was too good, I was scared I might have actually changed you.”

“It’s fine, I’m still me.” Hikari reassured. “We had some fun, and nothing bad happened.  Cheap plastic. One-hundred-percent guaranteed no side effects.”

Takeru relaxed and pulled her into a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> ** A/N The original idea for this fic was to see if I could make a consensual mind control story work, despite most erotic mind control stories being non/questionable consent, and the remaining ‘consensual’ ones basically being more of questionable consent with a paragraph added at the end going ‘psych, it was consensual all along’.  **
> 
> ** I wanted to play around with something a bit more direct, and Takari actually feel to me like they can pull it off. Of course, this chapter didn’t have any real mind control, mostly trying to set up the dynamics with the roleplay, which is why it’s a little clumsy. The next chapters will have real consensual mind control, and of course some drama/plot, because I’m still me. **


End file.
